The Monkey and The Angel
by blossom2day
Summary: "Yup! That was the group my daddy belonged to, with both my uncles! My mommy was a part of a different one.."  "The Powerpuff girls…"  "Yes! Boy, you really are smart for a little Monkey!"  "Oh shut up!" A sweet and comical one shot. Review and Enjoy!


_One Shot. It's pretty comical and touching at the end, I think. Hope ya like it! ;D Review if you do please!_

**P.O.V.: Mojo Jojo**

**BY THE WAY: THE LITTLE GIRL CALLS MOJO "GRANDPA MOJO" AS A TERM OF ENDEARMENT … JUST SAYING! =D **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS EVERYONE! ;D **

**From the Author: When I was a kid growing up, I always thought Mojo was super hilarious. From his speech patterns, to his always flowing cape even if there was no wind around, I loved him. If you feel the same way, and just wish he'd come clean and become pals with the adorable Powerpuff girls, then this is the one shot for you! Thanks for listening. ;) Now ENJOY!**

**The Monkey and The Angel **

Light filtered into my window and pestered my closed eyes, until I cracked them open. With a long, drawn out moan that echoed threw out the house I conducted myself in every stinking day of my life, I slowly hauled myself up from my bed.

"OW!" I yelped out, hearing and feeling the pain of my back crack. Automatically I start to rub it, my eyes sullen in anger and weariness.

This is how I usually begin my day. It was not grand. I wanted to spit on it. It meaning the day, if you understand my talking. Of course you do, what is there not to understand? I am Mojo Jojo…. And I -

Suddenly, I hear something I wasn't expecting. The doorbell. It's obnoxious and loud ring makes my teeth clench and damages my old ear drums. I cover my ears as I slowly put my feet on the floor.

Who could be at **my** lair, at **this** time of day? I glanced at the clock. It was 12 P.M.! How could anyone be awake at this house?

Mumbling foul words I slowly got up off the bed and continued to rub my back as I fumbled for my fuzzy pink robe and slippers.

What can I say? I like the color pink… it makes me feel happy.

I grumble annoyed as I walk over to the door and stand in front of it.

…ten minutes go by, and I'm still just standing there. I hadn't realized I had zoned out and was drooling as I stared at the door.

The only thing that got me out of it was the sound of the obnoxious bell again, and it was so close that I fell on my back.

"AHH! You foul bell! I'll make you suffer for that! I'll make you wretched for that! I'll tear you to pieces, I'll make you suffer! I'll.." suddenly, the door opens on its own and I jump up as fast as I can, considering I was still on the floor. My back cracks out loud again and my eyes widen at that as my teeth clench.

Damn my damn back..

How did they open my door? Then I realize a small little person is standing at my door. She has blonde golden hair and dark blue eyes. She's smiling nice and big and you can see she's only a few years of age. Probably eight years old.

I bet eight year olds don't have back problems…

I scowl at her, my old eyes narrowing at her jealously. I envied her youth.

I still had my morning routine to take care of too, such as flossing my teeth, getting the eye crusts out of the corners of my eyes- those were really damn annoying to wake up with- and having my morning coffee.

I folded my arms, annoyed. What did this girl want? She seemed oddly familiar..

"What?" is all I ask her, observing what she's wearing. She has on a strange set of dove like wings on her back and a headband that has a stick popping out of it that has a "halo" attached to it. She was also wearing a long flowing white dress and had her long golden blonde hair down in curly ringlets.

She smiled big, putting her hands behind her back happily.

My eyes were dull on her.

Minutes passed and I still didn't get an answer from her…

It was getting ridiculous. I just wanted to get back to my morning routine… or- correction- **start** it.

I was about to open my mouth and speak cruel words to hear when she suddenly exclaims..

"TRICK OR TREAT!" and shoves a bag into my face without any warning.

"AH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME YOU BRAT!" I push it away and towards her and she frowns at me. Apparently, it was that pathetic holiday, Halloween. I did not know this. Now. I do.

"Hey! Why aren't you giving me any candy?" I'm just about fed up with this girl, and reach my hand out to the door, ready to close it.

"Because, no where in my schedule have I written in 'give candy to stupid looking little girl.'" I rudely state and she frowns, folding her arms at that. Her deep blue eyes seem to become intimidating, yet she still looks rather innocent. Her chin is tilted slightly downward to make herself appear more serious.

"You know, my daddy would be very angry to hear you say that…_**Grandpa Mojo**_." she spat and I'm about to close the door on her completely now, when I stop midway because she stops it with her hand.

Her face is serious and my eyes widen at that.

"How do you know my name and why did you address me as Grandpa?" I demand, and she seems to lighten up, her eyes filling with hope and delight, and a sweet smiling spreading across her face. It's not one of those cheeky, toothy grins either. Her chin lifts up as well.

She pushes the door open all the way with her hand, causing my own to go back to my side.

This little tyke was strong…

"Of course I know you! You're that villain my parents always talk about! Tee hee!" she says excitedly, avoiding my question entirely and starts to peek her little face into the room, looking around it nosily. I scowl at that.

"I don't see why they should. I have retired from that business long ago." I say walking away, hoping she'll get the idea and leave. Instead, I hear a slight swoosh sound and it makes me raise an eyebrow. Why did it sound like something had lifted off into the air?

I even felt a bit of the wind blow too… . Perhaps it was just the door closing on her way out. I hoped so. I needed to be alone to contemplate how to make my coffee without working too hard at it.

However, I suddenly hear the sound of feet and I turn around quickly to see…

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" I yell out at the golden haired girl who was holding an old ray gun and staring at it wide eyed.

"W-WOAH! What's this thing do? It looks seriously cool!" she excitedly squeals but I grunt out in anger and wobble over to her, trying not to hurt my back in the process. This was hard, thanks to how fast I was trying to get to her.

She was even aiming it towards me!

Finally, I reach her and snatch it from her hands. She gasps and looking at it, reaching out for it.

"H-Hey! Please, give it back! I wanted to see what it was!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!" I angrily mumble under my breath as I walk over to the door and point outside. It had never closed in the first place. My face was serious.

"Leave!" I order her but she pouts gently.

"W-Why..?" she whimpers and my eyes narrow at her.

"BECAUSE. You don't belong here. Besides… I need my coffee…" I look away, towards my kitchen, thinking about it.

All of a sudden she starts bouncing up and down eagerly.

"OH! Coffee? Can I help you make it? If I do, then will you give me candy Grandpa Mojo?" she excitedly asks and I growl at her.

"No I will n-" I begin, but then before I can say anything, she looks towards the door to my kitchen, smiling eagerly…

And darts towards it!

I blink in surprise at her speed and shake my fist in the air as I wobble on after her as quick as I can.

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell out, and it takes at least a minute for me to get to the door. Finally, I arrive, and open it…

To see the coffee is already made and on my dining table, and the girl is standing next to the table, smiling happily with her eyes closed, hands in back of her.

"Done! Tell me if you like it!"

I stare at her angrily… and then look at the piping hot coffee. I hated to admit it but… it did look rather good.

With a grumble, I walked over to the table and sat down. I stared at the little girl who smiled back at me. My eyes were dull and my jaw jutted out in sullenness as my back hunched over.

…finally I took the coffee, and ever so slowly pressed it to my lips.

As soon as it hit my palate, my eyes shot open and I could feel my taste buds tingling.

This had to be the best thing since I invented that tank that shot fire balls out of it!

"Do you like it?" the little girl asked excitedly and eagerly, I sucked down the coffee, not caring that it was burning hot. I got down every last drop before slamming it down on the table and screaming my head off from the horrible 3rd degree burns my tongue was experiencing.

Quickly, out of worry, the little girl filled a cup of water and handed it to me. I drank that down super fast as well, and could feel my tongue sizzle. I leaned back and I sighed in relief.

"Ahhh…" I say, relaxed now. I did not like this little girl. She was annoying. But, if she could make me coffee, I suppose she could be of some use.

"Good." I say after a minute or two and she giggles happily at that, her eyes closing while doing so.

"Oh I'm so happy! My parents taught me how to make it! My mother's an excellent cook, and my father loves his coffee because he's up all night doing 'business'. so I learned how to make it for him! I'm so glad you enjoyed it too!"

I eyed her and frowned. When will this girl leave?

"Can you go now? I need to do other stuff."

"ONLY if you give me candy! Like you promised!" I scowled at her as she freely took a seat across from me.

"Whaaaat are you talking about? I never promised you anything! I, Mojo Jojo, never make any promises, to any, but, myself!" she giggles at my words, kicking her feet back and forth in the chair.

"Eh he he. My parents were right. You do talk funny!"

I raised an eyebrow at that. Just who were these parents of hers?

"…How do your parents know me?" I suddenly ask and her eyes look left and then right and she plops down from the seat and walks to my fridge. She opens it and looks in it freely as I growl at her action. Why that little…

"Well, my mommy says she knows you because she fought you long, long ago…and my daddy says he knows you cause you made him in prison."

My eyes widened at that. Made **what** in prison? I made weapons, not people!

I scowl at her.

"Hm.. Doesn't seem to be any good candy in here.."

"Oooh you are so stupid! A stupid little girl! I never made anyone-" suddenly she closes the fridge and folds her arms and looks at me seriously yet again. The same look, like at the door.

"I am **not** stupid. I'm very smart. And how can you say you never made my daddy? He said you made him in the toilet bowl one night…which is icky. But my daddy isn't icky. He's very handsome."

My eyes slowly widen at this and I look away from her, reliving my past.

I now had an epiphany. I knew what she meant. I do not posses dotage . I posses back pain. There is a difference. My brain has no dotage. I am Mojo Jojo, dotage does not exist to me, which is a form of mind deterioration, and mental decline. I am able to keep up with my mind, and I, Mojo Jojo, have sharp and accurate senses, no matter what age. Therefore, I, Mojo Jojo can rightfully say I posses no dotage at all and that I Mojo Jojo am fully capable of understanding the situation at hand.

"….The Rowdyruff boys…" I mutter out, mainly to myself and the little girl giggles at that while nodding.

"Yup! That was the group my daddy belonged to, with both my uncles! My mommy was a part of a different one…"

"The Powerpuff girls…"

"Yes! Boy, you really are smart for a little Monkey!"

"Oh shut up!" she giggled more at that and actually starts to **float** now! I gasp at that and jump out of my seat. She looked too much like Bubbles!

But that might not have been so smart… because I cracked my back again.

"Tee hee! You should be a comedian! I'm so glad I visited you Grandpa Mojo! This was all the treat I needed! Thanks a bunch!" she giggles out and I just scowl at her as I rub my back.

"Yeah, yeah… get going already and hurry back to your mommy and daddy." I command and she smiles lightly at me.

"Can I tell you a secret first?" she gently floats over to me, is hovering right in front of me.

"No." she smiles… and almost whispers…

"I always knew you were a good monkey… not a bad one." my eyebrows raise at that.

"Why would you say such an idiotic statement such as that?" I irritated demand an answer and she just smiles bigger, this time with her teeth.

"Because! You're retired and have stopped terrorizing the town! That's really nice to hear. But I have to say, your weapons look super fun to use. I'm into things like that… a little bit. I don't know why though. I love to paint, draw, and collect flowers… but there's a part of me that likes to look at weapons also… is that bad?" she tilts her head to the side cutely and I roll my eyes.

I look away and mumble out…

"You can blame your idiotic father for that one…"

"What was that Grandpa Mojo?"

"..Nothing."

She taps her lip gently and just stares at me for a while, her deep blue eyes perplexed.

"Hmmm.. You know? You seem really tough and mean…but I can tell you're just lonely. Maybe being in this house is making you sad…."

I frown at this and scoff.

"NO! I am NOT depressed!" I yell but she just smiles sympathetically.

"I know! Why don't you have this…?" she says, handing me her bag of candy suddenly…

I blink. Then I look down at the bag of candy to see there wasn't much in it, but enough to make any little girl happy.

I gulp, remembering how much sweets I used to eat in the good old days. I always had a killer sweet tooth. This would definitely perk my old habits up again…

Should I take it? And why was she offering it to me? A crabby old monkey…

She urges me to take it again, smiling earnestly.

"Take it!" she sings out sweetly, " I don't need it…"

Something swelled in my old and crusty heart at that moment. Something I had never felt before…

Gently, I took the bag and nodded slowly down at it, unable to look her in the eye.

"T-Thank you." I mumble out as quick as possible and she smiles excitedly.

"You're welcome! But I have to go now! Daddy might not like it too much if I don't come home by a certain time…and mommy will start to worry! She promised me she was going to teach me how to put my hair in pick tails later too, because I always admire hers."

I bite my lip, as she looks down at the bag of candy that I'm looking at. Then at me.

"…Bye bye Grandpa Mojo." she gently says and before I know it, she's giving me something no one has ever given me before.

A hug. It was the warmest, cutest, and most simple thing in the whole world…

And it ended so quickly I didn't have to time to hug back.

She smiled contently and started to fly off, when I stopped her by saying…

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Grandpa Mojo?"

I looked away for a second, then back at her.

"What's your name?" I wanted to remember her. I never wanted to forget her. She has inspired me to see the good in people…in this pain filled world.

She smiled angelically and a twinkle came across her eyes.

" I'm Angel. And don't worry Grandpa Mojo… you'll see me again."

_Hope you enjoyed it! It was cute, short, and fun to make! If you like it enough, perhaps I'll make more one shots! ;D If you have any requests, say so in your review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Thanks. =D_


End file.
